Target and trapped
by Cinnamon the awesome-ness
Summary: Aira and me were having a peacful day until being captured by a weird lady and pushed over the edge finding ourseleves in the damn anime we love FRUIT BASKETS can we ever go home and why did she sent us?  oc x yuki


**Cinnamon: hahaha Ari and london are in big trouble i see!**

**Aria and london: SHUT UP *SMACKS HER HEAD***

**Kyo: she doesn't damn fruit basket**

**Yuki: please enjoy**

**Cinnamon: sobs* kyo-chan yuki chan~!**

**Yuki and Kyo: *pat her head***

**What do character's look like?**

**Aria: brown short hair but curly at the end and green eyes**

**London: short black hair in a ponytail like len kagamine's in one of his pv songs and one icy light blue eye with a scar and one gray eye**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 9:00 AM area: Sidewalk<strong>

"LONDON-SWAN!" i groaned hearing my most annoying awesome best friend **Aria kyotoki **I turned around "I MISSED YOU SISTA!" she was about to glomp me until i punched her. "LONDON SWAN YOU MEAN BULLY!" she sobbed as she cleaned her bloody nose. "Oi Aria stop it lets go already jeez...and call me Mikoso!" i hated my name london. Full name? London swan or mikoso swan for now.

Aria and me were suppose to go to some new manga place. Aria decided we should go early.

Seriously i'm not a morning person "Mikoso~ are you going to buy something?" Aria asked while we were walking "Hmmmm i think a plushie from fruit basket...i'm not sure" Aria grinned "get a kyo and yuki plushie they are the best!" i looked at her outfit.

"You have nice sense of clothing~ but like me i hate girl clothes!" i narrowed my eyes she just laughed. Aria wore broen shorts that went above her knee with black stockings, a pink sweater with a black tank top. She had a bunch of necklaces and bracelets with rings. She also had her pink purse and brown boots.

"OH come on Mikoso you have a lovely boy style! if you were a boy i would date you!" I pretented to puke that just scared me. She smiled sheepishly "Gomen! sorry!" she looked at me from head to toe. I wore black sneakers,grey sweatpants and a red sweater i also had my head phones they were black with a white star.

I rolled my eyes "I was tired so i wore whatever i could find" she just laughed. We kept walking and reached the brand new store it wasn't open yet? No one was around yet thats weird...I walked to the store seeing someone inside it was young women. I knocked on the door "E-excuse me..." the lady seemed to notice me and ran to our aid. She had brown eyes and blonde hair long.

"Hello~ are you mikoso and aria?" she said innocently i stared at her. "Yea why?" the young lady looked right to left checking if there were any people. Then she looked at us quickly she pulled our wrists we fell into the store.

I landed on my face "WTF LADY!" me and aira said in unison. Then she hid her face under her bangs we just stared at her scared. She grabbed us again in a room she locked the door behind her "W-What's going on!" i looked around the room seeing a giant circle thingy not too tall but wide it was attached to the wall.

"I'm sorry guys i cant explain i don't have enought time!" she said quickly looking through the door window. "All i can say is you need do get out of here!" She ran to the computer that was attached to the cirlcle thing. She started to type quickly and the circle turned on we stared in amazement the circle now had a bright light in the middle of it.

"What are you doing!" the lady started to push us near the blinding light. This reminded me of katekyo hit man and those weird movies. "Please do not question! just go!" she pushed us hard "W-WOAH!" we fell through.

"AAAAAHHHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" we started to scream when we fell through as we were falling it was like alice in wonder land! But we saw nothing but white light. Right after i saw something really horrible we falling now and we saw the sky! i looked beside me seeing a bird fly past by while we were falling.

WHAT MADE IT EVEN WORSE WAS ARIA..."HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M BIRDIE!" my mouth twitched she had gone INSANE! we kept screaming till _holy fuck i wish we were on the damn ground!_ i shut my eyes tightly thinking i might die soon. But...

Nothing happened?

I opened my eyes i saw myself above the ground close to hitting it i felt cold sweat go down my neck. I look beside me it was Aria with the same reaction. _Were...floating? _"A-aria?" she looked at me with wide eyes. My wish came true? i'll try again "I wish we were on the ground..." Aria looked at me as if i were a mad man. But then we fell on the ground but **HARD. **

"OW DAMMIT" i rubbed my nose Aria did too. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! WE WERE FALLING IN THE SKY A MOMENT AGO I WWAS CALLING MYSELF A BIRDIE THEN YOU WISH TO BE THE FUCKING GROUND! AND WE HIT OUR FACE WTFFF!" i watch Aria having a spazz attack she ran around yelling a kinds of shit. Then without noticing she smashed her face to a tree.

I facepalmed she fell backwards and got up again "I'm okay now..." she shook her head. I sighed " what just happened..." i looked around my jaw dropped open. "UH Mikoso what's wrong?" she waved a hand infront of me.

I slowly rose my hand and pointed at something behind her she slowly turned around her jaw dropped aswell it was an orange tent crumbled in stone. "Oi you don't think were..." Aria just nodded "I-I think we are..." we both jumped up ans screamed at each other "NOOO WAYY!".

"Are you sure were in fruit basket!" Aria asked me "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!" she plugged her ears and smiled sheepishly. I started to scratch my hair furiously in frustration "hey..." i looked at aria "WHAT?" i snapped "you don't have head lice right?" a vein popped out.

"NO YOU RETARD!" i smacked her head. She did those anime tears i groaned and face palmed "I cannot believe were in a damn anime but for now..." i shook my head. "Look for the sohma's?" i looked at her with tired eyes "Yes" then we started to walk.

Aria started to pant for walking to long...even though it was only 25 minutes. Ahead i saw a house not just anyhouse the sohma house. I heard Aria's big gulp "What should we say? if they ask!' she looked at me nervously "We can't just say we fell from the sky!" she shook my shoulder.

"...well i think we have too..." her eyes widened "Are you coocoo in the head!" she shook me harder "STOP SHAKING ME!" i yelled loud not noticing we were right infront of the sohmas house. And a certain oranged hair seemed to notice us from the roof.

Aria and me gulped " uh oh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cinnamon: hahaha i felt like writing about fruit basket~<strong>

**Aria: did i really become that insaane?**

**Mikoso: yes yes you did**

**cinnamon: okay bye bye!**


End file.
